Gantz of America
by videogamefan
Summary: Jack Manden and other unwilling participants are now players in the sick game of the Gantz. Will they survive?


Disclaimer: I don't own Gantz. It's the property of Studio Gonzo. The Characters are mine.

Warning: This fic contains, violence, gore, language and some implied sexuality

Gantz of America

I don't know how it happened. I thought I was dead. But now I was in this apartment with at least eight other people with a huge black orb in the center. They were just as clueless as me.

"Hey, are we dead?" a red haired man asked.

"Don't know, don't care," a punk in the corner said.

"Maybe this is heaven," a businessman said.

"No way dude," another punk said. "If it's heaven, why can I see radio towers out the window."

"That doesn't explain what happened to me," a cop said. "I went down in a blaze of gunfire. I suffered at least seven shots to the chest and head. How the hell can I be alive?"

"It makes as much sense as my own death," I decided to say at last. They all turned to me.

"Yeah," a normal businessman said. "How did you die?"

"A truck crashed straight into me. I was squashed like a pancake. But now I'm here."

"There can't be any way anyone would survive that."

I looked at them. There were three punks who looked like gang members, though one looked out of place, a businessman, a cop, a guy in rags, a dorky looking guy, a smoker, and a freaky kid.

I crouched in the corner. I couldn't exactly remember how I got here but I know how I thought I had died.

It was another bad day at school. I walked home wanting to forget it all. God, school was terrible. As I walked down the highway, I noticed the roadwork. I was momentarily distracted by the roadwork.

It was then that I saw a child playing with a ball. This was nuts. He looked to be about 5 or 6. Where were his parents? Usually I ignored this kind of thing but the fact that construction was being done made me look.

In a flash I saw the ball bounce into the road, a weaving truck coming towards it, and the boy running to get his ball.

"Kid, get out of the way!" I shouted.

But the kid didn't hear me over the jackhammers. In a flash, I dropped my bag, ran to the boy who picked up his ball, grabbed him and threw him away into the sidewalk. The truck was too fast for me. It was like my life flashed before my eyes as the truck crushed my body. I saw the things I had done. I saw Mom, Dad, and my sister as my waist separated from my legs. Everything went black.

But then I felt someone shaking me.

"Are you all right?" a male voice said.

My eyes opened not seeing a paramedic but the cop. I was not in a hospital as I sat up. It was an apartment.

"Huh?" I said rubbing my eyes. "Dream?"

"No, I'm afraid not," the cop said. "Did you die too?"

I suddenly jumped up looking around the room. At least seven other people sat around me.

"What the hell happened?!" I shouted.

"Think we know," a gang member said. "I don't know squat."

I ran out of the room to the door but when I tried to grab the knob, my hand bounced off some kind of invisible wall.

"It's useless," the businessman said appearing behind. "We can't touch the door or the walls.

"You're shitting me?" I said.

"No, I'm afraid not."

"How about we explain how we die?" the businessman said.

"What good will it do?" the nerdy guy said. "Oh fine, I'm Renny Sanders and I died from overdose."

"Overdose?" I asked. "Of what?"

"I'd rather not say."

The cop went next. "I'm Officer Mike McMon. I was gunned down in duty."

Then came the ragged guy. "My name's Puck, I died in a box."

Next was the smoker. "I'm Pence. I set myself on fire."

"Why?" I asked.

"It's not like I did it on purpose."

Next were the three-gang members. The one in front said, "Name's Jimbo." He pointed to the thuggy guy with tattoos. "He's Punta." Then he pointed to the one who seemed to not look like his friends. "He's Kevin."

Finally, was I, "I'm Jack Manden, I got run over by a truck."

Suddenly a song interrupted my trip down memory lane. I looked up to see or rather hear the song coming out from the black sphere. It was some kind radio exercise song.

But as soon as it started, it stopped. The three punks approached it. I followed suit interested slightly. Words suddenly appeared on the ball.

Your lives have ended assholes

How you live your lives now

Is entirely up to me

So there you go.

"Hey, what's this shit?" Punta said. "Hey Kevin, do you get it."

Kevin shook his head. "What makes you think I know dumbass?"

"It sounds like we did die," I said interrupting their bickering.

"What makes you think that?" Mike asked.

"It says our old lives are over. We died I'm guessing but new lives must mean we're alive."

"So, you mean that ball brought us back," Puck said.

"How is that possible?" Renny said. "This defies all rules of logic."

"Hey Mr. Science," Kevin said. "Everything that's happened so far has defied the rules of logic."

"Hey Kevin!" his friend shouted. "The words are changing."

Kevin and I turned to see new words and a picture.

Plis go eliminate this target

The Sickly Alien

Traits: sick, sad

Likes: medicine, water

Catch phrases: I'm already dead

"What the hell is this?" Kevin's friends said.

"It's a hunt," Tim said at last standing up.

"Hunt?" Mike said. "You mean like a game."

Without warning the ball opened suddenly revealing what looked like toy guns. There were small ones and big ones. The punks eagerly grabbed as many as they could hold.

"These look real," Kevin's friends said.

"Nice," Kevin said.

The businessman walked over to the sphere picking up a gun. Mike fingered his own gun as he took one out. Puck took out one as well. Finally I hesitantly grabbed the last small one. It looked and felt real. But it had two triggers.

It was then that I saw It was then that I saw a man inside the sphere.

"Hey!" I shouted. "Someone's in here."

Everyone crowded to where I was and saw him.

"Holy shit!" Kevin said. "Is he alive?"

"This thing is breathing for him," Mike said pointing to the breathing device.

But then I saw cases behind the ball. I saw my name, Jak, on the first one. Others had the names of the other people.

"Hey Kevin," I said.

"What do you want?" he asked pointing the guns at me."

"This case has your name on it."

"What?"

Kevin walked to the back of the ball and grabbed the case with his name. He opened it to take out an all black body-suit.

"Hey what the hell?" Kevin said.

"Looks like a cosplay thing," the cop replied. There's one for everyone.

"Screw that," Kevin's buddies said. "That shit looks so gouache."

"That's a pretty big word for a thug," the smoker said fingering his gun."

"Hey shut up! Or I'll stick that cigarette in your eye."

"Try me."

"Shut up!" Kevin shouted interrupting everyone. "You don't want to wear it, fine."

"What, you're wearing it?" his friend said.

"No, Harry. But I'm so fucking sick of your crap."

"Hey what's your problem?"

"If that ball is right about this, then nothing that's happening can be explained by logic anymore," I said.

"What I get from this is that this a game of some kind," The businessman said.

"Excuse me for a second," I said grabbing my case.

I went out into the hallway ignoring everyone's bickering and opened the case. Inside it was the same body-suit.

"Like he said," I said as I took all my clothes off. "I might as well go with whatever is happening. The suit was so tight. I barely got it over my head as I wrapped it around my body. It was like a rubber glove. Now I felt like I was wearing a second skin.

I walked back into the main room seeing everyone else trying to shoot their guns. Kevin turned and laughed.

"What are you, retarded?" he said laughing. "Why the hell are you wearing that?"

"If the ball gave us the guns, then these suits must have some function."

"The only thing these guns are is toys," the cop said. "They don't even shoot."

The freak suddenly saw was wearing the suit under his clothes. How did he do that? I saw the only other person wearing a suit was the boy in rags. I wasn't surprised.

But then, the smoker jumped in shock. All of us turned but stepped back in horror as his head started disappearing. Then Kevin's body vanished.

"Kevin!" Harry said in shock but then he started vanishing. "Ahh!"

Then the freak vanished. Followed by the cop, the businessman, and the glasses boy. I ran around the room in panic when I was the only one left. But then I vanished.


End file.
